There has been disclosed a technique for providing a Web server function in an image processing device and displaying a setting screen and the like of the image processing device on a Web browser executed in a terminal device. There has been known a standard called Internet Printing Protocol (referred to as IPP) for connecting the image processing device and the terminal device through the Internet and causing the image processing device to process an image via the Internet. Further, there has been known a standard called IPP over USB for performing communication by the IPP in an environment in which an image processing device and a terminal device are connected by a universal serial bus (referred to as USB).
The USB can include a plurality of logical channels called endpoints. Since the USB includes the plurality of endpoints, it is possible to form a plurality of communication routes using the USB that physically performs serial communication. There has been known an image processing device connected to a terminal device such as a personal computer (referred to as PC) by the USB. Such an image processing device includes endpoints for control and for printing data reception and endpoints for printing state transmission and reception. Consequently, it is possible to perform, via the USB, transmission of printing data from the PC to the image processing device and transmission of information from the image processing device to the PC.